Poltergeist
by Natsuyuuki
Summary: Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kematiannya, ia tidak pernah tenang saat ia tahu teman-teman dan Familynya sedang dalam bahaya walaupun mereka sudah meninggalkannya, akan tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa diam. ia harus membantu mereka!. Angel!Tsuna!. Sequel to Please Forgive Us, Our Sky.
1. Chapter 1 : The Fallen Angel

_Brunette menghela nafas. "Apa yang kalian katakan ? kalian tahu bukan ? aku tidak akan mati semudah itu… kita masih belum mengakhiri masa-masa gelap dunia Mafia…"._

 _Spiky brunette tertunduk sedih , "Kalaupun aku mati , kalian masih akan bersamaku , terkubur dalam ingatan dan hatiku , begitu juga dengan kalian… dan juga… aku tidak perlu khawatir , aku masih memiliki kalian yang akan menggantikanku , bukan ?". brunette tersenyum hangat dengan sedikit kesedihan yang tidak terlihat._

 **.**

 **Poltergeist**

 **Story and Author © Natsu Yuuki**

 **Genre : Supernatural and Suspense**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn not Mine**

* * *

Poltergeist adalah sebuah fenomena supernatural yang mengerikan terkait berbagai gangguan fisikal seperti suara yang keras hingga benda-benda yang bergerak sendiri. –Anonymous.

* * *

Seminggu setelah Vongola mengetahui fakta yang memilukan dan menyayat hati , mereka bersiap untuk pindah kembali ke pusat yang lama. Mereka tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari tempat dimana semua kenangan mereka dengan sang langit terakhir beristirahat dengan tenang.

Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya mereka tidak ingin melupakkan langit tercinta mereka , mereka ingin berada disana dimana semua terjadi , dimana semua kenangan berada. Saat-saat langit mereka masih bersama mereka.

Yang terpenting tempat dimana mereka akan selalu mengingat kejadian itu , kejadian dimana langit memohon kepada elements'nya , langit dimana kesepian dan menderita.

Sang langit yang mempercayai mereka akan datang dan kembali bersama dengannya. Hanya seperti yang ia harapkan selama ini.

* * *

Haneuma Dino , boss kesepuluh dari Cavallone famiglia yang juga aliansi terdekat Vongola , merasa terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Berita tentang kebenaran yang Brunet katakan pada famiglianya dan juga kematiannya pada saat bersamaan.

Ia marah , bingung , kesal , kecewa dan yang lebih penting lagi ia merasa menyesal ia tidak bisa berada di belakang Tsuna untuk memberinya sebuah dorongan , memberinya semangat dan yang lebih penting memberinya keyakinan untuk terus hidup.

Ia bodoh mempercayai seseorang yang baik , innocent dan berhati besar serta penuh tekad untuk melindungi yang tercinta baginya , membunuh Kyuudaime dan guardiannya yang mana ia selalu lihat kasih sayang antara mereka layaknya seorang cucu dan kakeknya.

Ia merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri dan terlebih lagi kepada tutor yang membantunya menjadi seorang seperti ia saat ini , Reborn.

Tutor yang selalu ia dan Tsuna lihat keatas , melihatnya sebagai seorang figure ayah yang mendukung anaknya , figure yang tidak pernah mereka miliki karena keadaaan mereka masing-masing.

Dino lalu langsung pergi ke mansion Vongola dan memutuskan ikatan aliansi dengan _mantan_ Guardian adik kecilnya –Vongola Famiglia- , Tsuna- tidak sebelum ia pergi mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya dan tutornya- dan peristirahatan terakhir brunet.

Ia pergi ke nisan tutornya , Reborn , yang tanah dan batu nisannya dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga kuning yang indah dari tanaman _beach sun flower_ yang bercahaya di bawah matahari. Ia mengerutkan keningnya , ia tidak pernah melihat tanaman-tanaman indah itu sebelumnya. Sudah berapa tahun ia tidak mengunjungi kuburannya?. Berapa tahun sudah terlewat ia tidak mengunjungi Vongola dan adiknya?. Ia lalu melihat-lihat sekitar kuburan Reborn dan kuburan arcobaleno lainnya. Kuburan mereka tampak indah dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga warna-warni yang sama dengan _flame_ mereka masing-masing.

Kecuali milik Tsuna yang hanya sekedar tumpukan tanah.

Dan juga tidak jauh dari kuburan mereka disana ada sebuah taman kecil yang sekelilingnya banyak sekali bunga-bunga berwarna warni seperti api-api _deathperation_ yang melingkari sebuah kursi taman cukup panjang di tengah bunga-bunga yang mejulang cukup tinggi. Satu kata yang terlintas pada pemandangan disekitarnya. _Indah._

Kemudian ia menyadari mengapa hanya milik Brunette- hanya tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya sangat gersang tanpa di tumbuhi tanaman apapun. Ia menyadari bahwa Tsuna lah yang mananam mereka , mengunjungi mereka selama lebih dari tiga tahun.

Dalam kesendirian dan kesunyian.

Saat itu juga perasaannya terasa tersambar petir. Bunga yang ia bawa jatuh tepat diatas makam Reborn. Ia berlutut sambil memegangi batu nisan yang tertutupi oleh tanaman kuning merambat –yang hanya memperlihatkan nama , tanggal lahir dan tanggal dia dimakamkan- itu ,menempatkan keningnya diatas batu nisan yang dingin seakan ia benar-benar bertatap mata dengan tutornya. "Maafkan aku Reborn , maafkan aku sudah mengecewakanmu… aku… aku memang tidak berguna bukan…" bisiknya pada batu nisan sambil menangis sendu dan tertawa kecil saat ia membayangkan reaksinya kemudian. Reaksi yang dibalas dengan seringaian seraya mengancam menggunakan pistol kesayangannya sambil mengatakan _"Hmph. Memang. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga adikmu sendiri… aku rasa kau_ _ **perlu**_ _kulatih lagi bukan , Dame-Dino?."_ Memikirkan hal itu ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia ingin sang tutor berada di sini. Walau itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Dino mengusap air matanya dan melihat kearah makam Tsuna , saat sekelebat bayangan muncul dari arah taman diantara bunga-bunga matahari yang tinggi berada. Sang blonde mengikuti bayangan yang terlihat cukup transparent itu kearah taman bunga. Ia bersembunyi di balik bunga matahari yang tadi di lewati oleh bayangan tersebut dan mengintip melalui sela-sela tumbuhan.

Dan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ia melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi , adik kecilnya yang belum lama meninggal , meringkuk diatas kursi taman dan menangis sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Kedua kakinya terangkat dan wajahnya disembunyikan diantara kakinya. Dino Cavallone lalu mendekatinya dari belakang kursi ingin memastikan lebih baik pria yang ada di kursi dan ia mendengar apa yang ia katakan. _"_ _ **Hiks… hiks… Re- Reborn… ma- maafkan aku… aku- aku memang tidak berguna- aku hanyalah beban bagi mereka dan- dan aku juga sudah membuat malu Vongola… aku- hiks… minta maaf…**_ _"_ sang blonde lalu menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan tangis saat mendengarnya dan juga entah mengapa ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri , semakin merinding saat ia mendekati Brunette yang berada di kursi tersebut.

"Tsuna?." Tanyanya tak yakin sambil masih mencoba mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya yang transparant.

Brunet lalu menegang , menaikan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan dan serak _"_ _ **Siapa?**_ _."_

Blonde yang mendengarnya langsung merasa merinding dan sedikit senang karna setidaknya ia bisa melihat brunet dan meminta maaf.

Oh. Betapa salahnya dia.

"Ini aku Dino." Balasnya tanpa ia sadari ia mundur selangkah.

"… _.._ _ **Dino-san?**_ _."_ Suaranya semakin serak dan berat.

"Ya Tsuna….?" Balasnya sedikit ragu.

Brunet lalu berdiri dan menghadap Dino. Saat ia berbalik , bajunya terlihat kusut , poninya sedikit memanjang beserta rambut coklat bagian belakangnya yang juga ikut memanjang hampir sepinggang , pipinya memerah , akan tetapi Blonde tidak bisa melihat mata coklat indahnya karna kepalanya menunduk kebawah.

Ia tersadar kembali dari pengamatannya saat Brunet berjalan memutar kursi taman dan menghampiri Dino sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan matanya. "Tsuna…..?" Tanyanya dan tanpa sadar ia mundur saat Tsuna hanya beberapa langkah didepannya dan ia terjatuh karna kecerobohan alaminya tanpa bawahannya di sekitar.

Dino terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau sambil mengamati brunet yang berhenti dan menaikkan wajahnya. Saat Blonde melihatnya ia langsung cepat-cepat merangkak mundur kembali menjauh dari brunet didepannya.

Mata coklat Tsuna mengeluarkan darah. Itu seperti Brunet menangis darah sebelumnya. Matanya juga seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

Apakah ini ilusi? Atau mimpi? Jika begitu ia perlu bangun dari mimpi buruknya dan menemui serta memeluk brunet yang sangat ia sayangi. Akan tetapi jika ini ilusi ia perlu melawannya dan kembali sadar.

Saat blonde sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya , Brunette tersenyum licik dan tertawa layaknya seorang maniak. Ia lalu menyerang Dino.

Dino yang tersadar kembali melebarkan matanya , mengangkat kedua tangannya melindungi dari serangan yang akan datang saat tiba-tiba seseorang- , _sesuatu_ berada di belakang Blonde melindunginya dari serangan yang tidak kunjung datang , lalu ia membuka matanya dan melihat Brunette- _Tsuna_ melangkah mundur darinya dan kembali memasuki bayangan disekitar tempat itu. Lalu menghilang sepenuhnya dari hadapannya.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?."_ Tanya _suara_ lembut dan halus dari belakangnya.

Atomatis Dino langsung menoleh kebelakang dan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria berumur dua puluhan yang tampak terlihat masih sangat muda , ia terlihat seperti memancarkan cahaya disekitarnya. Pria tersebut memakai jas putih dan celana putih yang sangat cocok dengan aura putih yang ia miliki , ia memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang hingga kepinggang , ia memiliki tubuh yang ramping , kulit putih nan mulus serta sepasang sayap putih yang panjang sampai menyentuh tanah. Dengan kata lain , ia terlihat sangat… _menakjubkan_. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit dan membantunya.

Ia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat pria-, _malaikat_ yang berada di depannya melambaikan tangan di hadapannya _"Hallo? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?."_ Tanyanya khawatir.

"A- ahaha… aku ba- baik-baik saja." Balasnya gugup.

 _Malaikat_ tersebut menghela nafas lega saat mendengar jawabannya. Ia pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya _"Sini aku bantu berdiri…?."_ Kata pria tersebut dengan senyum yang _familiar_ baginya , akan tetapi ia lupa senyum itu milik _siapa._

Saat Dino hendak mengambil uluran tangannya , tangannya menembus tangan pria tersebut dan ia jatuh kembali ketanah. Melihat hal itu , sang malaikat langsung panic dan minta maaf kepadanya.

" _Ma- maaf , aku lupa kalau aku sudah… mati."_ Katanya dengan nada sedih dan minta maaf.

' _Mati? Bukannya dia seorang malaikat?.'_ Pikirnya bingung saat matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat sang malaikat di depannya , matanya melebar dan mengingat siapa _orang_ yang berada di hadapannya.

"Tsuna?." Tanyanya pelan.

Malaikat yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menjawabnya _"Ya?."_

Blonde yang mendengarnya langsung menangis bahagia dan melompat untuk memeluk pria yang berada di depannya , melupakan fakta bahwa pria tersebut transparent dan tembus pandang. Seluruh tubuh Dino langsung mencium tanah berumput dibawahnya.

Tsuna yang melihatnya langsung _sweatdrops_ dan khawatir blonde akan terkena demam jika tiduran diatas tanah. Akan tetapi ditengah kekhawatirannya , ia sedikit mengenali pria yang terjatuh tersebut saat sebuah kata meluncur dari mulutnya _"Dino… -san?."_

Pria berambut pirang itu langsung bangun saat namanya disebutkan "Tsuna! Kau mengenaliku? Apa kau sudah mengingatku kembali?." Tanya Dino bersemangat.

" _Anoo… aku bukannya lupa atau hilang ingatan , akan tetapi penampilanmu sedikit… berbeda , Dino-san."_ Balasnya ragu seraya menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tak gatal dan melihat kearah lain selain pria dihadapannya dengan gugup.

"….."

Tsuna lalu mendengar isakan dari pria yang ada didepannya , lalu cepat melihatnya dan panic saat Dino tiba-tiba menangis sambil menundukkan kepalannya _"D- Dino-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Aku- aku minta maaf , tolong jangan mena-."_

"Tsuna!" teriak Dino tiba-tiba memotong kata-kata Brunette "Aku- aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karna aku tidak percaya padamu Tsuna! Aku minta maaf karna tidak bisa membantumu melewati semua yang harus kau lewati. Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah tidak mengunjungimu lagi setelah Reborn meninggal. Aku minta ma-." Kata katanya terputus saat sebuah jadi telunjuk yang tembus pandang berada tepat didepan wajahnya –didepan mulutnya- dan menghentikan ocehannya tersebut

" _Itu tidak apa-apa Dino-san. Sungguh. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf , dan aku juga minta maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu di masa-masa tersulitmu di saat Reborn pergi. Dan tidak memberitahumu rahasiaku. Jadi itu sepenuhnya salahku."_ Kata Brunet tersenyum lembut kepada kakak angkatnya. _"Jadi bagaimana jika kita duduk dikursi dan berbicara , Dino-san..? ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan."_

.

" _Jadi aku ingin kau pergi dari sini secepat mungkin sampai semua kembali normal , Dino-san. Disini , markas utama Vongola yang berdiri selama berabad-abad, memiliki banyak dendam yang berasal dari famiglia musuh yang meninggal karena Vongola. Dan dendam mereka masih ada disekitar sini."_ Kata Tsuna serius " _Dan entah mengapa , sakit hati , penghianatan , Dendam dan kebencian mereka bangkit sepenuhnya setelah kematianku."_

"Jadi…"

Brunet lalu bersandar dan memandang langit biru yang dikelilingi oleh awan _"Ya. Yang baru saja kau lihat adalah salah satunya. Sepertinya mereka akan membalaskan dendam mereka melalui wujud diriku. Kemungkinan besar , mereka akan membuat kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh guardianku untuk menyerang mereka."_

"Tapi… bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Hmm… bagaimana ya? Aku sudah bertahun-tahun diasingkan disini sendiri…"_ lalu Tsuna kembali menatap Dino _"Jadi aku semacam mengalami hal-hal aneh dan juga aku tahu setelah aku membaca buku diary yang ditinggalkan oleh Vongola Ottavo , Daniela , yang entah mengapa juga merasakan hal-hal aneh saat ia mengalami depresi sejak kematian ibunya dan beban yang di tanggung untuk menjadi seorang boss."_

"Buku diary…?"

" _Ah… sepertinya setiap boss Vongola memiliki buku diary tersendiri untuk melepaskan beban mereka dan juga untuk memecahkan masalah jika ada masalah yang sama dimasa depan. Aku juga punya satu sejak masih duduk di masa sekolah , beberapa bulan sejak Reborn datang… yah , walaupun ia tidak mengatakan aku harus menulis sebuah diary , tapi aku menulisnya untuk kenanganku di masa depan dengan semuanya."_

"Oh iya… saat kau datang… kenapa mereka seperti ketakutan?"

" _Hmm… aku juga sebenarnya tidak yakin , tapi aku rasa itu karna aku dan mereka berbeda dan berlawanan."_ Balas Tsuna yang masih melihat ekspresi bingung Dino _"Ah! Aku rasa itu karna kami memiliki energy yang berbeda , aku memiliki energy positif dengan tekad yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Sedangkan mereka memiliki energy negative."_

"Tekad? Seperti Dying Will? Tapi bukankah ketika saat bos-bos Vongola meninggal, Dying Will mereka akan masuk ke dalam cincin?"

" _Hmm… aku juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti akan hal itu… tapi , dalam kasusku , saat aku mejadi arwah tapi masih memiliki tekad seperti di dunia, Dying Will tidak berubah menjadi sebuah api , melainkan menjadi sebuah aura yang keluar seperti cahaya yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuh. Seperti ini."_ Brunet lalu menutup matanya , kemudian membukanya. Matanya berubah menjadi warna orange terang dan bercahaya di bawah matahari.

' _Ia terlihat seperti saat ia dalam Dying Will Mode'_ pikir Blonde. Ia lalu mengamati dan sadar saat cahaya disekitar Tsuna bertambah terang. Cahaya yang sebelumnya hanya berwarna putih , sekarang dilapisi dengan warna orange sampai semua sayapnya berubah warna yang sama.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa ada disini…? Apa-… apakah Reborn juga…"

Brunet menggelengkan kepalanya _"Tidak. Aku berada disini karena arwahku masih tidak bisa tenang , dan juga… bagaimana aku masih bisa tenang jika teman-teman-keluarga- ku sedang berada dalam bahaya. Lagian juga sepertinya mereka menyesal dan tidak bisa melepaskan kepergianku… termasuk kau , Dino-san…"_ kata Tsuna tersenyum _"Kumohon… tolong ikhlaskan kepergianku dan tolong bantu Vongola melewati semua masa krisis mereka , Dino-san… jika tidak , sayapku masih akan terus menjadi berat sehingga aku tidak bisa terbang dan menjadi bebas."_

Dino lalu melihat ke sayap putih bersih Tsuna yang menyapu ke tanah melewati bagian belakang kursi , lalu melihat Brunet dan tersenyum "Baiklah… aku berjanji akan membantu Vongola dan mengikhlaskan kau untuk menjadi bebas , _otouto"_

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang dikatakan Blonde , sayap Tsuna tersentak sedikit. Ia lalu berdiri dan melihat sayapnya _"Ah! Sepertinya itu memang berhasil…"_ kata Brunet tersenyum kecil lalu merentangkan sayapnya yang menyebabkan bulu-bulu putih-orange berterbangan dan mencoba mengepakkannya _"Hmm…_ _sudah tidak terlalu berat lagi sekarang"_ ia lalu melihat ke Dino dan tersenyum.

Blonde yang dari tadi melihat kearah bulu-bulu putih-orange nan transparent yang berada di sekitarnya , tidak sadar jika seseorang sudah datang dan menghampirinya.

"Boss! Sudah waktunya kita pergi ke pertemuan Vongola…" kata Romario yang terlihat khawatir karena bossnya yang tak kunjung datang.

Dino lalu melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum kecil "Romario… kita batalkan pertemuan dengan mereka , aku tidak ingin memutuskan ikatan aliansi dengan Vongola. Aku ingin menepati janjiku dan membantu mereka."

Romario lalu ikut tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit "Kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu dan mempersiapkan mobilnya , Boss."

"Ah! Aku akan disini sebentar lagi , aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Dengan begitu sang bawahan lalu pergi dan mempersiapkan mobil. Sementara itu dengan Blonde , ia berbalik dan melihat tempat Brunet tadi berada "Tsuna…?" tanyanya ragu seraya mencari Brunet disekitar taman kecil , akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tsuna tidak terlihat dimanapun , itu terlihat seperti ia sama sekali tidak berada disana.

Ia duduk letih di atas kursi di tempat dimana ia dan Brunet berbincang sebelumnya. Dino lalu menghela nafas dan berdiri , saat tiba-tiba hembusan angin yang cukup besar melewatinya dan menerbangkan daun-daun dengan bulu putih-orange diantaranya. Serta sebuah suara.

' _Terima kasih untuk segalanya , Dino-san….'_

Boss Cavallone pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kerumahnya ' _Tidak. Terima kasih… Tsuna….'_ Ia merasa lega setelah berbicara dengannya _'Awasi aku. Aku akan menjaga ikatan kedua famiglia dan membantu mereka…'_ pikirnya lalu beranjak pergi.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Piece Of Puzzle

_Brunet menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Aku berada disini karena arwahku masih tidak bisa tenang dan juga… bagaimana aku masih bisa tenang jika teman-teman-keluarga- ku sedang berada dalam bahaya. Lagian juga sepertinya mereka menyesal dan tidak bisa melepaskan kepergianku… termasuk kau, Dino-san…" kata Tsuna tersenyum "Kumohon… tolong ikhlaskan kepergianku dan tolong bantu Vongola melewati semua masa krisis mereka, Dino-san… jika tidak, sayapku masih akan terus menjadi berat sehingga aku tidak bisa terbang dan menjadi bebas."_

 _Dino lalu melihat ke sayap putih bersih Tsuna yang menyapu ke tanah melewati bagian belakang kurs_ _i_ _, lalu melihat Brunet dan tersenyum "Baiklah… aku berjanji akan membantu Vongola dan mengikhlaskan kau untuk menjadi bebas, otouto."_

 **.**

 **Poltergeist**

 **Story and Author © Natsu Yuuki**

 **Genre : Supernatural and Suspense**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn not Mine**

 **.**

* * *

Hantu adalah sekelompok emosi atau perasaan yang tertinggal setelah mereka meninggal. Kekuatan mereka tergantung seberapa banyak mereka menghabiskan waktu di tempat tersebut. –Anonymous.

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian di danau, Haneuma Dino mulai memperbaiki hubungan antara Vongola Famiglia dengan Cavallone Famiglia, seperti yang ia janjikan kepada adik kecilnya, Tsuna.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di sekitar danau, di wilayah Vongola, hal yang sama mulai terjadi di markas itu sendiri. Hampir setiap tengah malam, para maids dan butlers yang masih terjaga juga mulai mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh yang masih di hitung kecil, tidak seperti kejadian dengan Boss Cavallone di danau tersebut seperti; lampu-lampu di koridor sering mati dan menyala setiap mereka melewatinya atau seseorang yang mirip Guardians Vongola tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur, meminta mereka untuk membuatkannya kopi lalu mengantarkannya ke kantor mereka. Tapi pada saat mereka mengantarkannya, para guardian tidak berada di ruangannya, tidur, atau mereka mengatakan tidak ada di dapur ataupun juga memesan kopi tersebut.

Akan tetapi mereka tidak menggubrisnya, mereka malah menghiraukannya dan berfikir jika itu adalah perbuatan iseng penjaga kabut atau orang lain yang menggunakan ilusi.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan berjalan di lorong markas Vongola Famiglia. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam. Tatapan tajam biru- metalic, menatap ke arah depan di lorong yang sepi. Ia juga memakai sebuah jas hitam dengan kemeja ungu di dalamnya.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.** Suara langkah berat mengikuti langkah sang pria pemilik rambut hitam tersebut. Suara itu terus mengikuti langkah sang pria, hingga ia berhenti. Pria tersebut berhenti berjalan dan melihat sekelilingnya, pandangan tajamnya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan hingga ia menangkap suatu bayangan hitam berlari melintas diujung lorong tempat ia berdiri.

 **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.** Bayangan gelap tersebut berlari cepat dari ujung ke ujung saat pria bermanik blue- metalic berlari mengikutinya. Pria tersebut berhenti berlari saat ia kehilangan mangsa yang ia ikuti. Ia lalu berjalan ke ujung koridor saat sebuah pintu terbuka tak jauh darinya.

* * *

 _ **Kriiiiittt.**_ Pintu yang tak jauh darinya itu berderit terbuka dengan sendirinya, seakan ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Mengejutkan, Hibari Kyoya memasuki ruangan dan melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia tahu pemilik ruangan misterius itu.

Ruang kerja Vongola Decimo. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dalam ruangan tersebut masih tertata dengan rapi tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya, tak terkecuali semua guardian dan maids. Semenjak mereka pindah kembali ke markas Vongola yang lama, tak ada satupun guardian maupun maids yang berani memasuki ruang kerja decimo sampai saat ini.

Di dalam ruangan banyak kertas-kertas yang tertata rapi, buku-buku yang menumpuk di atas meja serta foto-foto Vongola famiglia yang masih tersusun rapi di atas rak kaca kecil. Ia ingat di mana foto-foto itu diambil. Foto-foto itu diambil saat Sun Arcobaleno menyuruh Brunet mengambil foto famiglia, termasuk foto dirinya yang marah dan sedang mengejar omnivore kecil untuk menggigitnya.

Hibari tersenyum simpul dan kembali melihat sekelilingnya, lalu berjalan mendekati meja kerja Decimo. Akan tetapi kursi kerjanya menghadap kebelakang, berlawanan arah dengannya-

 _ **Braakk.**_ Hibari yang sedang melihat-lihat seisi ruangan, sedikit terkejut saat pintu ruangan terbanting tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ia mengkerutkan keningnya lalu mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa miliknya saat ia merasakan ada hawa yang membunuh, hawa gelap yang berasal dari balik kursi kerja.

"Siapa disana?" Suara baritone Hibari sedikit menggema di dalam ruangan.

Kursi itu lalu berbalik menghadapnya dengan seseorang yang duduk disana menyeringai kepadanya dalam bayangan kegelapan.

 _ **"Selamat datang kembali, Hibari Kyoya-san."**_ Sosok itu berkata sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

 _'Suara itu...'_

Ia mengenal suara itu, akan tetapi ia tak begitu yakin dimana ia pernah mendengarnya karena suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar serak dan berat. Sang awan lalu mengkerutkan keningnya tak yakin "...Omnivore?"

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar _**"Bingo~"**_

Hibari mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa ada hal yang ganjil tentang Omnivora yang ada di hadapannya. Bukankah Sawada Tsunayoshi sudah meninggal lebih dari seminggu yang lalu? "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat senjatanya.

" _ **Arara~ bukan kah kau tahu siapa aku, Kumo-san~?"**_ tanyanya mengejek.

Hibari yang tidak suka diejek, langsung menyerang sosok gelap yang meniru sang langit. Brunet yang melihatnya, langsung menghindari serangan darinya sambil menyeringai licik.

Hibari yang sedang sibuk menghajar sosok gelap itu, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Kursi-kursi, meja, serta perabotan lainnya bergerak melayang di udara. Brunet yang mengetahuinya, tersenyum licik menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya sambil menghindari serangan sang awan Vongola dengan anggunnya.

 _ **Prang.**_ Suara vas bunga bersentuhan dengan tonfa sang awan. Hibari yang menyadari tepat sesaat sebelum vas bunga mengenainya, memblock vas yang akan mengenai kepalanya. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, melihat benda-benda melayang diatas beserta foto-foto yang di pasang di atas sebuah lemari kaca di ruangan tersebut. Foto-foto yang Sawada Tsunayoshi pernah memberitahunya, bahwa ia sangat menghargai kenangan-kenangan dari bingkai kaca tersebut. Kenangan saat mereka masih berada di Namimori. Bahkan sang langit tidak bisa mengekang sang awan, tapi sebagai awan yang bergerak bebas di langit, awan tersebut juga ingin melindungi sang langit karena langitlah yang membuat awan bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

 _ **Prang. Dagh. Bruk.**_ Benda-benda di dalam kantor tersebut hancur sebagian. Foto-foto yang berharga untuk Decimo, foto-foto kenangan mereka bersama sebagai sebuah family maupun sahabat saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah, ia hindari demi menghormati sang langit. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkannya dengan kedua tonfa berdarah miliknya meskipun hal tersebut adalah hal yang bodoh yang biasa di sebut sebagai Herbivora.

Walaupun begitu ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli jika hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi seorang Herbivora untuk sekali demi menghormati keinginan langit untuk menjaga setiap kenangan yang ada. Ia tahu sang langit sangat menyayangi foto-foto tersebut, ia tidak buta. Sang awan melihatnya dengan sangat jelas saat terakhir kali ia mengunjungi sang langit yang selalu membersihkan bingkai-bingkai foto sambil memandanginya dengan sedih. Terakhir kali dimana sang langit memintanya untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali ke Namimori untuk menjaga keamanan disana.

* * *

Di lain tempat, sesosok putih dengan kedua sayapnya menatap langit dengan cemas _"Hibari-san. . ."_ gumam sosok itu. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap bola bulu kuning yang berada di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum simpul _"Hallo Hibird."_

* * *

 _ **Dorr. Dorr. Dorr.**_

"Kyo-san! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kyo-san!" suara pintu digedor dari depan saat terdengar kerusuhan di ruang kerja Decimo. Kasukabe yang mendengar kerusuhan di ruangan Decimo, mencoba mendobrak masuk. Tapi gagal.

"Tch." Hibari berdecih kesal. Ia ingin menggunakan kotak senjatanya, Roll, akan tetapi ia juga sadar itu hal yang sia-sia. Bukannya berhasil menangkap mangsanya, malah akan menghancurkan ruangan yang terlarang tersebut. Penjaga awan lalu menyerang _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ yang ada di depannya, akan tetapi ia masuk –menembus- ke balik dinding. Sang Raven lalu bersiaga kembali, mundur dari dinding saat seseorang,-, _sesuatu_ menarik kedua kakinya dengan sangat kuat dan memecahkan keseimbangannya. _Sesuatu_ yang menarik kakinya menimbulkan bekas dan rasa panas di kedua kakinya menembus sampai ke kulitnya. Saat Raven mencoba berdiri kembali, sebuah meja kopi yang ada di dalam ruangan terbang ke arahnya dari belakangnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Hibari lalu terjatuh kembali. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah dan penglihatannya mulai kabur.

Sesosok itu lalu kembali ke jarak penglihatannya. Ia terlihat seperti Sawada Tsunayoshi, akan tetapi ia tahu, itu bukan dirinya. Sosok itu mengeluarkan hawa gelap di sekitarnya, memiliki kulit yang lebih pucat, bola mata yang pudar, yang tak mmiliki cahaya di dalamnya dan juga darah yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Sosok itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia lalu menendang senjata milik Raven, menginjak sebelah tangan kanannya.

 _ **Dorr. Dorr. Dorr. Dorr. Brakk. Brakk.**_

Pintu rungan pun digedor kembali dan di dobrak "Kyo-san!" Kasukabe yang dari tadi mencoba mendobraknya dan menggedor pintu bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang baru datang dan ikut membantu.

"Oi! Kyoya! Jawablah!" teriak seseorang selain Kasukabe "Sial! Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghancurkan pintu ini!" runtuknya.

"Boss!" balas yang lainnya.

' _suara ini…'_ pikir Hibari _'Haneuma…?'_

Tak lama berselang, penjaga awan mendengar nyanyian yang ia kenal. Hibird yang selesai berkicau, bertengger di atas jendela lalu memanggil tuannya yang berada di dalam ruangan "Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari yang mendengarnya lalu mencoba berdiri kembali.

" **Tch! Dasar burung tak berguna."** Kata sosok tersebut sombong. Sosok gelap tersebut lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya.

 _ **PRRANGG.**_

Seluruh kaca yang ada di ruangan hancur. Hibird yang masih bertengger di jendela, terpental ke dalam oleh serpihan kaca jendela.

Hibari yang berhasil menjelaskan penglihatannya, berdiri lalu menangkap partnernya.

Kondisi Raven saat menangkap partnernya, Hibird, semakin parah. Lukanya bertambah akibat serpihan kaca di dalam ruangan tersebut, bahkan ada yang menancap sampai ke tulang. Bajunya robek seakan tercabik-cabik oleh hewan liar, darah miliknya berceceran di dalam ruangan tersebut, kulit putihnya pun semakin pucat akibat kekurangan darah.

 _Hangat_. Itulah yang Hibari rasakan saat menangkap Hibird. Ia pernah merasakan kehangatan ini sebelumnya, akan tetapi ia lupa _dimana_ kehangatan itu pernah ia rasakan.

 _ **Dagh. Dagh. Dagh.**_ Pintu tersebut di dobrak dengan keras sehingga hampir membuat engselnya hancur.

* * *

Sosok gelap tersebut lalu mengambil serpihan kaca runcing yang lebih besar, lalu berjalan ke arah sang Awan " **Saa… kau ingin bertemu dengan** _ **nya**_ **bukan?** ," seringainya sambil berjalan kearah Raven " **Aahaha! Bagaimana jika ku kabulkan permintaanmu untuk bertemu dengan Langit yang kau cintai, Kumo-kun~?"** tanyanya kembali mengejek.

Sosok gelap tersebut siap menghunuskan serpihan kaca runcing tersebut tepat saat pintu ruangan berhasil di dobrak dan juga sesaat Hibari mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyoya!"

"Kyo-san!"

Teriak dua orang, dari tiga orang yang berhasil mendobrak masuk. Kasukabe, Dino dan Romario terkejut, takut dan sedikit takjub saat melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

Di depan mereka bertiga ada Hibari Kyoya yang meringkuk tidak sadarkan diri di lantai sambil memegangi Hibird dengan kedua tangannya. Yang membuat mereka takut adalah sosok hitam mirip Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menghunuskan serpihan kaca runcing tersebut sambil memandang Raven dengan kebencian dan amarah.

Akan tetapi gagal.

Meski terlihat cukup transparan, akan tetapi jika dilihat dengan baik-baik, di genggaman tangan Raven terlihat sebuah cahaya orange dengan sebuah dome-transparan seperti bola yang melindungi Hibari dari sosok yang memandangnya dengan kebencian.

"Kyoya!" teriak Dino menghampirinya sesaat Tsunayoshi memutuskan untuk mundur dari tempat itu dan kembali memasuki bayangan.

Sesaat setelah sosok gelap Tsunayoshi hilang, Kasukabe dan Romario tersadar kembali dari rasa takut dan terkejut mereka. Mereka berdua lalu langsung menghampiri Hibari yang tergeletak di lantai dan membantu Dino yang sedang mengecheck keadaan sang Raven.

"Kasukabe, tolong panggilkan ambulance" perintah sang blonde "Romario, tolong carikan selimut atau kain untuk menghentikan pendarahan" lanjutnya.

Kedua orang yang diperintah, langsung pergi dan melaksanakan perintah dari sang blonde.

Dino sendiri dengan hati-hati memeriksa semua luka yang ada di tubuh Hibari, saat ia mengetahui sang raven hanya tidak sadarkan diri akibat kelelahan, ia langsung menghela nafas lega "Syukurlah…" gumamnya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Rokudo Mukuro." Tanya sang Raven yang masih memejamkan kedua manic silver-blue miliknya.

Dino yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya sambil membaca beberapa laporan, mengangkat kepalanya kearah orang yang berada di tempat tidur "Oh. Kau sudah bangun, Kyoya?" Tanya sang blonde.

Orang yang ditanyakan, hanya membuka kedua matanya dan menatap bosan kearah dinding di sebelah jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya tak senang.

"Kufufufu… Oya, tentu saja aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, Birdy." Balas seseorang yang kemudian muncul dari dalam kabut sambil membawa trident miliknya.

Hibari hanya menghela nafas lelah sesaat melihat sepucuk nanas muncul di dalam ruangan tersebut, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Hibird yang berada di lehernya. Dino dan Mukuro yang melihatnya hanya mengedipkan matanya melihat sikap sang Penjaga Awan yang tak biasa tersebut.

' _Apa Kyoya terbentur benda keras saat bertarung sebelumnya?'_ pikir Blonde yang melihat tingkah lembut dan kelelahan Hibari.

"Haneuma," panggil sang Raven.

Dino yang sedang melamun, sedikit terkejut saat manic silver-bluish tersebut menatapnya tajam dari tempat tidur "Hm?" balasnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya masih menatapnya tajam.

Sang blonde hanya menghela nafas, lalu berjalan kearah sebuah lemari kecil di samping kanan tempat tidur sang Raven. Ia lalu membuka sebuah laci dan mengeluarkan sepasang bulu burung putih panjang yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh Hibird. Dino lalu berjalan kearah Hibari dan memberikan bulu tersebut kepadanya.

"Bulu-bulu itu…" kata Dino sambil memberikannya kepada Hibari "Kau harus berterima kasih kepada Hibird karena membawa bulu-bulu itu kepadamu." _'Dan berterima kasihlah kepada Tsuna karena ia melindungimu dengan bulu-bulu itu.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Saat Hibari mendengar ucapan Dino, ia lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya penuh curiga "Apa maksudmu, Haneuma?"

Dino membalasnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu "Entahlah," balasnya. Ia lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan kedua musuh bebuyutan di dalam ruangan putih tersebut "Aku rasa cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya, Kyoya." Lanjutnya berhenti di depan pintu dan menoleh ke belakangnya kearah raven.

"Bulu-bulu itu…" kata Mukuro tiba-tiba. Ia mengkerutkan keningnya dan menyipitkan matanya, memfokuskan diri kearah sepasang bulu putih bersih yang berada di tangan Hibari "Bulu-bulu itu memiliki aura langit putih-orange."

Sesaat Mukuro mengatakannya, dua pasang mata lainnya melihatnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dino yang baru akan pergi, berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Mukuro "Apa maksudmu, Mukuro?"

Ia menghela nafas dan menjelaskan apa yang dikatakannya "Aura," mulainya "Aura hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang sudah melewati dan merasakan dunia akhirat. Seperti halnya Dying Will yang dimiliki oleh orang yang masih hidup, Aura dimiliki oleh orang yang sudah mati. Keduanya memiliki persamaan atas keinginan yang kuat, lalu membentuknya ke dalam kekuatan yang ada di dalam diri mereka masing-masing,. Walau kupikir tidak banyak orang yang sudah mati masih ada di alam manusia." Katanya sambil melihat ke langit dari jendela.

"Jika laporan yang kudengar selama ini benar dan menyabungkannya dengan kejadian kemarin, aku rasa Sawada Tsunayoshi menginginkan balas dendam kepada Vongola atas apa yang di derita nya dan ingin menghancurkan Vongola itu sendiri. Dalam kasus kali ini, ia memiliki Aura yang sama dengan Vindice. Aura kegelapan, Api Malam, yang berlawanan dengan Aura Cahaya itu sendiri, Api Langit." Lanjutnya. Ia lalu melihat kearah Dino dan Hibari yang menatapnya serius dari saat Mukuro menjelaskan semuanya "Dan yang jadi pertanyaannya, Siapa yang memiliki Aura Cahaya, yang memiliki keinginan melindungi Hibari Kyoya dari monster itu kemarin?" Tanya nya serius.

Dino yang mendengar penjelasan dan pertannyaan dari Mukuro, hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bayang-bayang poninya, lalu melihat kearah langit yang dapat dilihat dari jendela yang ada di depannya _'Apa yang sbenarnya terjadi, Tsuna?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Gesso

" _Jika laporan yang kudengar selama ini benar dan menyabungkannya dengan kejadian kemarin, aku rasa Sawada Tsunayoshi menginginkan balas dendam kepada Vongola atas apa yang di derita nya dan ingin menghancurkan Vongola itu sendiri. Dalam kasus kali ini, ia memiliki Aura yang sama dengan Vindice. Aura kegelapan, Api Malam, yang berlawanan dengan Aura Cahaya itu sendiri, Api Langit." Lanjutnya. Ia lalu melihat kearah Dino dan Hibari yang menatapnya serius dari saat Mukuro menjelaskan semuanya "Dan yang jadi pertanyaannya, Siapa yang memiliki Aura Cahaya, yang memiliki keinginan melindungi Hibari Kyoya dari monster itu kemarin?" Tanya nya serius._

 _Dino yang mendengar penjelasan dan pertannyaan dari Mukuro, hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bayang-bayang poninya, lalu melihat kearah langit yang dapat dilihat dari jendela yang ada di depannya 'Apa yang sbenarnya terjadi, Tsuna?' tanyanya dalam hati._

 **.**

 **Poltergeist**

 **Story and Author © Natsu Yuuki**

 **Genre : Supernatural and Suspense**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn not Mine**

* * *

Terkadang, Orang yang sudah mati akan memiliki dendam kepada yang masih hidup dan mencelakakannya. Namun terkadang juga, orang mati yang cinta pada yang masih hidup, akan terus melindunginya. –Hades (Kamigami no Asobi).

* * *

Pada hari yang sama dengan penyerangan terhadap penjaga terkuat Vongola, Sang Penjaga Awan, Hibari Kyoya. Dua orang pria mengunjungi sebuah danau di tengah hutan wilayah Vongola.

Mereka masing-masing memiliki rambut silver dan rambut hitam pendek. Pria dengan rambut silver memiliki manic hijau dengan kesedihan terlihat di pupil matanya. Pria tersebut memakai kemeja merah dengan jas dan dasi hitam sambil membawa sebuah karangan bunga. Sedangkan pria satunya dengan rambut hitam memiliki manic coklat yang sama suramnya dengan Silverette. Ia memakai kemeja biru dan jas dengan dasi hitam seraya membawa sebuah pedang di pundaknya sambil melihat sedih dan penyesalan pada batu nisan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Ne, Gokudera." Panggil sang hujan.

"Hmm."

"Hanya... hanya seberapa banyak janji yang sudah kita langgar dengan Tsuna?" tanyanya.

Tak lama kemudian, langit yang semula cerah, kini mulai di kerumuni oleh awan-awan hitam yang menutupi matahari. Awan-awan hitam tersebut mulai berkerumun dan menjatuhkan air mata dari langit, seolah menunjukkan bahwa langit sedang bersedih.

* * *

" _Maa, maa, tenang saja Tsuna, kita akan selalu bersama ne? Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!" kata Yamamoto sambil mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Brunet._

" _Tenang saja Juudaime! Aku akan selalu melindungimu!" antusias sang penjaga badai kepada langitnya._

" _Tsuna-nii… karna kau selalu menemani Lambo-san bermain, sekarang giliran Lambo-san yang menemani Tsuna-nii!" balas penjaga termuda._

 _Hibari mendengus kesal "Hmph. Jangan bodoh Herbivore, aku tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan." Katanya kepada Brunet yang khawatir, yang kemudian di balas senyuman oleh Tsuna saat men-translatenya. 'Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan kembali'_

" _EXTREMEE! AKU AKAN SELALU DATANG UNTUKMU, LIL' BRO!" teriak extreme Ryohei._

" _Kufufufu~ oya? Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan tubuhmu, Decimo."_

 _Chrome hanya mengangguk "Kami tidak akan mudur, bossu."_

* * *

"Entahlah. Itu… tak terhitung" jawabnya "Hampir semua janji yang kita buat adalah sebuah janji dimana kita bersama dan saling melindungi. Terutama melindungi Juudaime." Aku Silverette.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera lalu berlutut di depan sebuah batu nisan dan menaruh bunga yang mereka bawa di depan batu nisan tersebut. Lalu berdoa dan berbincang seakan batu di depan mereka adalah sahabat dan boss mereka.

Tanpa mereka berdua tahu, beberapa sosok mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Beberapa bersiap sambil memegang senapan di atas pepohonan, sedangkan beberapa mengamati dan menunggu mereka berdua untuk pergi.

* * *

Setelah kejadian yang dialami oleh Penjaga Awan, Hibari Kyoya, Haneuma Dino berniat untuk menemui Tsuna di tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Brunet setelah kematiannya. Akan tetapi setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Mukuro tentang Aura, Kematian, Dendam dan sebagainya, Blonde merasa sedikit ragu. Tidak, ia tidak meragukan adik kecilnya, Tsuna, akan tetapi ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dan berniat untuk menanyakanya kepada Brunet.

Saat ia sampai di sana, ia melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang berbincang tentang keadaan Vongola saat ini kepada sebuah batu nisan di depan mereka. Ia pun tersenyum sedih. Dino lalu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pepohonan sampai kedua Penjaga Vongola pergi. Saat tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Hmm? Apa yang Don Cavallone lakukan disini?" Tanya orang di belakangnya.

Sesaat Dino mengawasi Yamamoto dan Gokudera, ia terkejut saat mendengar seseorang yang berbicara di belakangnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya dan akan menyerangnya, saat ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang bertanya. "B-Byakuran? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya tanpa sadar kembali tenang.

"Bukankah aku yang bertanya duluan, Don Cavallone?" Balas Byakuran sambil memakan marshmallow miliknya. Di belakang pria tersebut terlihat tangan-kanannya, Kikyo, yang hanya mengagguk sopan padanya.

"Aku- aku- aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Reborn," balasnya ragu "Ya. Aku ingin mengunjungi Reborn. Itu saja."

Albino yang tidak percaya kata-kata sang blonde, masih menatapnya sambil memakan marsmallow miliknya. Byakuran kemudian menghela nafasnya lalu menyerahkan marshmalllow yang ia makan kepada Kikyo sambil menyipitkan mata violet miliknya yang bersinar dalam bayangan pohon "Reborn? Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengunjungi adikmu, Tsunayoshi-kun, Don Cavallone?" tanyanya dingin. "Karena sudah lebih dari tiga tahun kau tidak mengunjunginya, bukan? Aku yakin Tsunayoshi-kun sangat merindukanmu, Dino-kun." Sindirnya sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

Dino yang mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan sang albino, langsung bersedih kembali "Aku… aku minta maaf." Balasnya pelan penuh rasa bersalah.

Saat ia mendengar permintaan maaf yang tulus dari sang blonde, Byakuran lalu menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya "Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadaku, Don Cavallone."

"Karena… aku memang tidak mengunjunginya dan tidak mengetahui penderitaannya selama ini, Byakuran," balasnya sedih "Tapi aku tahu, kau lah yang menemani Tsuna selama ini dalam bayangan. Bahkan kau juga yang memakamkannya di saat ia tidak memiliki siapapun. Karena itu Byakuran, Aku berterima kasih padamu." Katanya tulus sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Hmm…" gumamnya sambil menyipitkan mata violetnya, berpikir "Aku bukan orang yang harus kau minta maaf, Dino. Tapi Tsunayoshi."

"Byakuran-sama…"

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_ Tiba-tiba suara tembakan menggema diantara pepohonan dan memasuki telinga mereka.

* * *

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sedang duduk di samping batu nisan, terkejut saat mendengar suara tembakan. Kedua pasang mata mereka melebar saat melihat peluru-peluru yang menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka lengah. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari assassin-assassin dan hitman yang bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

Walaupun reflex mereka sangat baik, akan tetapi mereka juga menyadari bahwa itu semua sudah terlambat untuk menghindar atau memblok peluru-peluru yang jaraknya sudah dekat. Terlambat sudah. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, menunggu peluru-peluru tersebut membunuh mereka. Mereka bahkan melindungi sebuah batu nisan yang berada di depan mereka agar tidak hancur.

Sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan Nama, tanggal lahir serta tanggal dimana langit mereka beristirahat dengan tenang. Mereka tidak ingin peluru-peluru tersebut menggoresnya dan menghancurkan tempat peristirahatan langit mereka yang berharga. Setidaknya mereka ingin melindungi apa yang tersisa dari langit mereka.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera memejamkan mata sambil meminta maaf dalam hati kepada sahabat, boss dan langit mereka bahwa mereka tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya. Keinginan untuk mengakhiri masa-masa gelap dunia mafia.

* * *

Dino yang sedang berbincang dengan Don Gesso, sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara tembakan dari kejauhan.

"Byakuran-sama." Kata Kikyo yang langsung mengambil sikap waspada demi melindungi bossnya.

Tak lama berselang, seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri sang Don Cavallone "Boss!"

"Romario." Sapa sang Blonde. Sementara ia kembali berbalik ke arah Albino yang sudah memfokuskan pemandangannya ke arah kedua penjaga Vongola.

Tanpa ada satu pun peringatan, sebuah angin besar datang bersama dengan rintik hujan dan dedaunan dari sela-sela pepohonan menuju ke arah Danau. Angin besar tersebut membuat assassin, hitman, kedua Guardian Vongola dan kedua Don mafia dengan tangan kanannya, menutup mata mereka.

Beruntung untuk kedua Guardian Vongola, hal tersebut membuat peluru berubah arah dan hanya menggores tangan dan kaki mereka. Saat angin besar tersebut reda, Yamamoto dan Gokudera langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan menyerang assassin dan hitman yang bersembunyi.

Sementara itu Dino, Byakuran, Kikyo dan Romario tidak menyadari saat seseorang- _sesosok_ pria berpakaian serba putih turun dari dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka dan mengepakkan sayapnya. Sampai mereka menyadari daun-daun hijau berjatuhan bersamaan dengan bulu-bulu putih.

" _Aku tidak mengharapkan kau akan kembali mengunjungiku secepat ini, Dino-san."_ Sapa suara lembut dan halus dari belakang mereka.

Dino yang memang ingin bertemu dengan Brunet, senang ia melihatnya kembali "Tsuna!" senyumnya merekah ketika ia melihatnya dan bukan sebuah mimpi.

Byakuran yang melihat transparant Brunet hanya menyipitkan sepasang matanya curiga. Sedangkan Tsuna yang melihat Albino, hanya tersenyum tulus kepadanya _"Terima kasih sudah memakamkanku dan menemaniku sampai akhir, Byakuran."_

Sepasang mata violet melebar saat mendengarnya. Ia bahkan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Brunet tidak tahu ia ada di sana dan mengawasi serta menemani Tsuna sampai saat-saat terakhirnya. Tidak bahkan ada orang yang memasuki mansion di saat-saat terapuh Brunet terbaring di tempat tidur. Ia sudah menyuruh sebagian guardiannya untuk melindungi Brunet yang berada di dalam mansion secara diam-diam selama tiga tahun Brunet di asingkan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi akan mati dalam tidurnya, bukan mati dalam genggaman assassin yang mengincar _mantan_ Boss Vongola.

Dan sekarang ia melihat sosok langit lainnya yang seharusnya ada di dalam peti mati atau berada di surga, tepat berada di depannya dengan tambahan sepasang sayap yang menyapu tanah dan aura putih di depannya "Tsunayoshi-kun…?" tanyanya ragu.

Sosok pemuda serba putih tersenyum kepadanya _"Iya Byakuran, ini aku. Sawada Tsunayoshi."_


End file.
